gamesthatsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Fuller
Big Brother Fuller is an ORG hosted by Quiddity which took place in October 2010. Sixteen players adopted aliases taken from the Brian Fuller television shows Wonderfalls, Pushing Daisies and Dead Like Me and played a simulated game of the television show Big Brother on an Invisionfree forum. Host Quiddity as Wax Lion with the help of cohosts MultiGeminii as Barrell Bear and Madhackrviper as Lovesick Ass ran a series of challenges and ceremonies recreating the experience of the television show. Players communicated via the forum's private messaging system. In the end Vivian (Crystal Ownage) beat Lily (Farnsworth Fan) in a 7-0 vote. Format Big Brother Fuller had the standard Big Brother format. Every round, players would compete for the right to become Head of Household. The Head of Household was immune from leaving that round, and got to choose two other players to nominate for eviction at the Nomination Ceremony. Following the Nomination Ceremony, the Head of Household, both nominees and the first three players to sign in were eligible to compete in the Golden Power of Veto competition. The winner of the Golden Power of Veto had the ability to remove either one of the nominees at the Veto Ceromony. If a nominee was removed, the Head of Household would name a replacement nominee. The following night before the next Head of Household competition, all players with the exception of the nominees, and the Head of Household (who would only vote in the event of a tie) cast their vote for either of the two nominees. The player with the most votes was removed from the game. The players evicted from final 9 through final 3 made up the jury, who voted for the last two players remaining in the game. The game featured a traditional Big Brother coup de tat, which was hidden in a locked forum that required a password to open. Players were given 10 clues to the forum password when they accomplished various tasks throughout the game, such as winning Head of Household or being nominated. Theme Big Brother Fuller was formatted after the 3 Brian Fuller television shows Wonderfalls, Pushing Daisies and Dead Like Me. The game featured 5 players from Wonderfalls, 6 players from Pushing Daisies and 5 players from Dead Like Me. The hosts were 3 of the muses from Wonderfalls, while the lurkers had their choice of various minor characters from the three shows. Late in the game, a 6th fake player from Wonderfalls joined the game for a single round. Many of the challenges were based on the 3 shows. Summary Round 1 The first Head of Household challenge featured players competing to be the first to post a completed puzzle featuring the characters from Pushing Daisies. Prior to the challenge, Wax Lion announced to the players that Mahandra had quit the game. Jaye won Head of Household and nominated the non-present Heidi and Rube, who had arrived late to to a host's error for eviction. At the first Golden Power of Veto Ceremony, Jaye, Rube, Chuck, Emerson, Mason and Daisy competed in a challenge where they had to move across a grid and make it to the finish line first. Emerson won the Golden Power of Veto and vetoed Rube's nomination. Jaye chose Lily to be the replacement nominee. Prior to the next night's Eviction Ceremony, Heidi informed the host that she was quitting the game, and the eviction ceremony was not held. Round 2 The second Head of Household was a majority rules themed challenge which Roxy won. At the Nomination ceremony, Roxy nominated Eric and Emerson for eviction. Vivian won the Golden Power of Veto ceremony, beating out Roxy, Emerson, Olive, Sharon and Lily. Vivian chose not to use the power of veto. At the game's first eviction ceremony, Emerson was evicted in a unanimous vote. Round 3 At the following Head of Household competition, which required players to guess who said quotes from the 3 shows, Jaye won her second HOH competition. Jaye nominated Eric and Mason for eviction at the Nomination Ceremony. Jaye, Eric, Vivian, Olive, Daisy and Roxy competed in the Golden Power of Veto competition which was won by Roxy. Roxy chose not to use the Power of Veto, and Mason was evicted by a 6-4 vote at the next night's Eviction Ceremony. Players Voting History Note: Mahandra quit the game prior to the first round, and Heidi quit in the first round, prior to the vote reveal. Category: Games Category: Big Brother Games Category: 2010 Games